Ne Sajangnim!
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: kisah tentang Suho si karyawan ceroboh,Kris si sajangnim yang kejam dan anaknya Sehun yang mendapat julukan 'setan kecil'.- a Krisho fict with little Sehun!


_**Ne Sajangnim!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : Krisho**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Sehun**_

_**Support cast : Exo member**_

_**Warrning : cerita pasaran (meski begitu ini murni hasil pemikiran yong),membingungkan geje,penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, typo (s) bertaburan,YAOI,BL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"KIM JOON MYEON!"

Teriakan memekakan telinga yang lebih terdengar seperti raungan se-ekor naga yang sedang mengamuk itu berasal dari seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang dan,memiliki wajah tampan yang di kenal sombong,angkuh dan kejam. Seorang yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Kris Wu. Namja keturunan China-Kanada itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang di panggilnya tadi,seseorang yang selama sebulan terakhir ini namanya tidak pernah absen di ucapkan oleh Kris,mengingat menurut Kris pekerjaan namja bernama Kim Joon Myeon itu tidak pernah beres.

"Ada yang melihat 'bocah bodoh' itu?!" geram Kris,dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

Brak…

Dengan brutal dan,tidak berperasaan Kris menggebrak meja kosong yang berada di dekatnya,membuat semua karyawan yang ada di sana melonjak kaget,

"AKU BERTANYA,APA ADA YANG MELIHAT KIM JOON MYEON?!" Kesal Kris karena merasa di abaikan oleh karyawanya,yang pada kenyataannya memang mengabaikannya. Mereka semua lebih memilih menulikan pendengaran mereka dan menyibukan diri mereka di mejanya masing-masing.

"KAU!" Kris menunjuk seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang mempunyai mata bulat,yang kebetulan mejanya berada di sebelah Joon Myeon.

Glup….

Namja mungil bermata bulat yang di ketahui bernama Do Kyung Soo itu menelan ludahnya kasar,keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya seiring dengan langkah Kris yang seemakin mendekat. Sumpah demi apapun juga,saat ini Kyung Soo ingin bumi yang di pijaknya menelanya hidup-hidup agar tidak harus berhadapan dengan bosnya yang luar biasa kejam itu.

"Nnne sssajangnim!" Gugup Kyung Soo.

"Kau tau kemana Joon Myeon?" tanya Kris lebih ramah,karena suara yang di gunakannya tidak tinggi lagi,tapi tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi itu masih setia di pasangnya,dan membuat Kyung Soo benar-benar ketakutan.

"tttadi Jjjoon Myeon bbilang ddia mau men-foto copi ssesuatu!" Jawab Kyung Soo masih dengan gagap,ma'lum saja ini adalah pertama kalinya namja bermarga Do itu menghadapi kris, "ttapi sepertinya Jjoonmyeon ssudah kembali!" lanjut Kyung Soo susah payah,sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil menuju mereka.

Kris mengikuti kemana arah yang di tunjuk Kyung Soo dan,dia menemukan sesosok namja mungil lainnya yang terlihat tengah berlari kecil dengan lembaran kertas di tanganya,seorang namja yang selalu membuat Kris naik darah.

-(^_^)-

Kim Joon Myeon atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Suho itu adalah seorang namja yang ceroboh dan polos,dia memiliki penampilan yang sedikit cupu dengan sebuah kaca mata bundar (mirip kaca mata milik Harry Potter) bertengger di hidungnya.

Duk…

Dengan cerobohnya dia menabrak pint kaca yang masih tertutup,namja berkacamata itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi jidatnya yang terasa sakit akibat berbenturan dengan pintu kaca barusan dan,lembaran kertas yang tadi di pegangnya berserakan di lantai,dengan tergesa Suho mengambil lembaran kertas yang tersebar di lantai itu dengan tangan kananya,karena tangan Kririnya masih sibuk mengusap-usap jidatnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Suho menghentikan kegiatan memungut lembaran kertasnya saat tiba-tiba dia menemukan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat dan,terlihat mahal berada di hadapanya,perlahan namja mungil berkacamata itu mendongakan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa pemilik sepatu mengkilat itu.

"Ekh…. Sajangnim!" Suho memasang wajah polosnya yang membuat Kris ingin sekali menendang wajah polosnya itu sampai tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Setelah kau selesai dengan kecerobohanmu ini,temui aku di ruangan ku!" titah Kris,tentu saja dengan nada dinginnya dan,jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu berhasil mengintimidasi siapapun yang jadi lawan bicaranya.

"Ne sajangnim!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah semua lembaran kertas itu ada di tangannya Suho segera bangkit dan, berlari menuju meja kerjanya,untuk menyimpan lembaran kertas yang merupakan laporan hasil penjualan bulan kemarin yang di minta kris.

"Hyeong kau tau,kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri!" Keluh Kyung Soo pada Suho.

"Ekh?" Suho mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Memang apa yang telah ku lakukan?" lanjut Suho bertanya,sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat hal apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat sahabatnya itu berkata demikian.

"Kau membuat sajangnim yang kejam itu menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku!" Jawab Kyung Soo dengan nada merajuknya.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Suho tidak percaya. "Oh ayolah Kyung Soo jangan berlebihan seperti itu!" Lanjut Suho setelah sebelumnya dia mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Kyung Soo.

"Kau tidak tau saja bagaimana menakutkannya dia tadi!" protes Kyung Soo.

Suho memutar bola matanya jengah,sahabatnya yang satu ini memang kadang suka berlebihan (menambah-nambahkan cerita) dalam mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi.

"Kyung Soo ubahlah image sajangnim yang kejam dan,menakutkan di otakmu." Titah Suho, "perlu kau tau sajangnim tidak sekejam dan,semenyeramkan yang kau pikirkan kok,dia hanya sedikit…. Kesepian." Lanjut Suho yang sukses membuat Kyung Soo menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya. "Kalau begitu aku masuk ke ruangan sajangnim dulu ia!" Suho melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyung Soo yang masih melongo.

'Sepertinya Suho Hyeong,sudah sinting karena terus-terusan di marahi oleh sajangnim' batin Kyung Soo miris.

.

-(^_^)-

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih!"

Bentakan itulah yang menyambut Suho,saat dia memasuki ruang kerja Kris yang terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih itu.

"Maaf sajangnim,tadi sa-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun darimu!" potong Kris cepat. "ini,kerjakan kembali laporan-laporan ini,dan pastikan tidak ada kecacatan sedikitpun natinya!" lanjut Kris yang dengan tidak sopannya melemparkan beberapa map ke arah Suho.

"Ne sajangnim!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya kemudian membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris,lalu kembali kemejanya.

"Lagi?" Tanya Kyung Soo,sambil melirik beberapa map yang berada di tangan Suho.

"ya… begitulah!" Jawab Suho sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas Kursi kerjanya dan mulai sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Tapi hyung,aku sedikit heran dengan sajangnim kita itu!" Cetus Kyung Soo sambil mengarahkan pandanganya pada pintu coklat ruangan Kris.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Suho sembari mengecek bebepa laporan yang akan di berikanya pada Kris,memastikan tidak ada yang salah dalam laporan yang di buatnya.

"Aku heran saja dengan tingkahnya hyeong,kenapa dia belum juga memecatmu?!" katanya sambil menopang dagu.

"Maksudmu?' Suho mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kyung Soo.

"Setahuku nih,sajangnim kita itu akan memecat seseorang yang di anggap tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Terang Kyung Soo yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Suho tidak berkompeten untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Itu tandanya,aku melakukan pekerjaan ku dengan baik!" Jawab Suho polos dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalu Kyung Soo baru saja meragukan kemampuannya.

Kyung Soo memasang ekspresi (-_-).

'Yang benar saja hyeong,kalau kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik mana mungkin sajangnim terus-menerus meneriakan namamu setiap hari' Batin Kyung Soo.

"Ommo!" Kyung Soo sedikit memekik saat mata bulatnya menangkap sesosok bocah mungil berlari ke ruangan Kris dan,di susul dengan sosok tampan berkulit tan yang juga memasuki ruangan Kris.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Suho saat mata teduhnya menangkap Kyung Soo tengah membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna seperi burung hantu.

"Setan kecil dan pangeran tampan itu datang lagi!" Jawab Kyung Soo.

"Hah? Setan kecil? Pangeran tampan?" Suho memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti sambil menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kau tidak tau mereka?" Tanya Kyung Soo yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Suho "Aku heran padamu hyeong,kau sudah 1 bulan di perushaan ini,tapi kau belum tau siapa mereka?" Lanjut Kyung Soo tidak percaya,mengingat ke dua orang itu sangat populer di kantor ini.

"Karena tidak ada yang memberi tahu ku siapa mereka itu!" jawab Suho polos tentu saja dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyung Soo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke mejanya sendiri,lalu membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kyung Soo kau kenapa?" panik Suho "Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri seperti itu!" Cegah Suho.

Kyung Soo menggigit bibir bawahnya,sungguh dia harus punya kesabaran yang ekstra besar untuk menghadapi hyeongnya yang kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat polos seperti anak TK itu.

"Hyeong kau membuat ku frustasi!" rajuk Kyung Soo dengan nada frustasinya dan jangan lupakan sikap berlebihanya.

(Yong: Dasar drama King!)

(Kyung Soo: :p)

.

.

.

"Dady….. dady….!" Sebuah teriakan cempreng menyapa pendengaran Kris yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas nya di atas meja. Wajah dingin-nya berubah hangat saat melihat sosok mungil yang berlari kearahnya dan,menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Dady…. Dady…. Thehun melindukan dady!" Oceh bocah mungil berumur 4 tahun itu sambil memeluk leher Kris dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Kris.

"Dad juga merindukanmu!" Kris balas memeluk jagoan kecilnya itu.

Kris dan Sehun memang jarang bertemu,di karenakan Kris yang terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaannya.

"Dady hali ini makan thiang beltama Thehun ya!" Pinta Sehun manja.

Kris menghela nafasnya gusar ,Kris sangat ingin menemani buah hatinya itu makan siang bersama tapi,sebentar lagi ada rapat pemegang saham yang sangat penting yang harus di hadirinya.

"Maaf Hunie,hari ini dad tidak bi-"

"Dady tidak mau makan thiang thama Thehun?" Potong Sehun dengan wajah sedihnya.

"bu-bukan begitu Hunie,dady mau ko makan siang sama Sehunie,tapi hari ini dad benar-benar sibuk!" Kris berusaha menjelaskan situasinya pada Sehun.

"Apa ku bilang Hun dadymu itu sibuk,dan dia tidak mau menemanimu makan Siang!" Cetus Kai,namja berkulit tan yang sejak tadi berada di ruangan itu dan,merupakan adik dari Kris.

"Ajuthi kau benal!" Sehun menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Ya Wu jong In!" Geram Kris yang di balas dengan cengiran bodoh oleh kai atau Jong in.

Tok… tok…. Tok….

Terdengar pintu di ketuk,dan di susul dengan masuknya seorang namja mungil berkaca mata yang selalu membuat Kris naik darah.

"Maaf mengganggu sajangnim,anda Sudah di tunggu dewan direksi di ruang rapat!" Ujar Suho sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ya,sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana!" Jawab Kris

"ne sa-"

"Dady benelan tidak mau menemani Thehun makan thiang?" Tanya Sehun lagi,kali ini mata bocah berumur 4 tahun itu sudah berkaca-kaca siap meledakan tangisnya.

"maaf sayang tapi dad benar-benar tidak bisa,ada rapat penting yang harus dad hadiri. Hunie makan siang di temani Kai ajushi saja ne?!"bujuk Kris.

"Shileo,Thehun maunya makan thiang thama dady!" Tolak Sehun.

"aku juga tidak bisa hyeong,aku ada kelas sebentar lagi,aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan Sehun saja!" Kai ikut menolak gagasan Kris.

Kai memang bukan anak yang rajin mengikuti mata kuliahnya,tapi namja berkulit tan itu lebih memilih berada di kelasnya yang membosankan dari pada harus menjaga Sehun yang tengah merajuk habis-habisan pada Kris itu, sepanjang hari. Bukan tanpa alasan loh semua orang memanggilnya setan kecil,karena pada kenyataannya,bocah tampan itu adalah sosok yang nakal,susah di atur dan sangat bossy,hingga siapapun yang mengurusnya akan stress,sesetres setres-nya,bahkan Kris harus mencari pengasuh untuk Sehun setiap 3 hari sekali karena para pengasuh Sehun itu tidak sanggup menangani sikap tuan mudanya.

"Bagai mana kalau makan siang bersamaku saja?" Tawar Suho,yang jelas saja membuat Kris,kai dan jangan lupakan Sehun menatap aneh pada namja berkacamata yang tengah tersenyum manis itu,pasalnya baru kali ini ada orang yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani setan kecil itu makan siang.

"Geulaeyo, Thehun makan thiang thama hyeong itu thaja!" ujar Sehun dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya,yang tidak di sadari siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali Kai.

'Ku harap namja berkacamata itu akan baik-baik saja!' batin kai.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke… oke yong tau yong seharusnya gak publish ff baru yang ber-chapter mengingat banyak ff yang masih belum Yong lanjut.

Dan hei bagi yang baca ff yong yang seputih hati,dan merasa kalau ceritanya kurang nymbung yang minta maaf. itu yang publish chap 3nya bukan Yong tapi uri ein (paccar) yang kesel gegara di anggurin sama Yong,parahnya yang di publish itu chap 5 yang belum yong kelarin, bukan Chap 3nya,jadi yong benar-benar minta maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan ini,dan mungkin chap 3nya akan yong hapus dan mempublish chap 3 yang aslinya (semoga aja bisa). Tapi kalau gak bisa paling Yong up datenya di pisah dan gak ngegabung sama chap 1 dan 2-nya.

Okelah segitu saja dari yong,

Saranghae my lovely reader geurigo reviews yang banyak juseyo ^^!


End file.
